


Carols from the Past

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Eggnog, Jingle Bells, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: For the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Flash Card 3 - "Jingle Bells"Tony shows Bucky the magic of Christmas songs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Carols from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to thank @nashapixie for making this readable <3 thank you lov

“All I want for Christmaaaaas…” Tony jumped down from his living room couch, wobbling on his legs but successfully holding himself together, even in his drunkish state. He took a deep breath, pointing his index finger at Bucky while his other hand held the remote control close to his mouth, in a foolish impersonation of a mic, “It’s yooooooooooooooooou!!!!!!!!!!”

His voice cracked right at the end, and Bucky bursted into a joyful laugh, Tony following right after. He couldn’t hold himself anymore, he’d been biting his lips the entire time Tony performed this karaoke version of this Christmas song, but the poor state his boyfriend was in barely helped him stay composed.

Tony hadn’t been able to hold himself, no, Bucky snorted fondly, lost in thought as he danced in front of the television. He had been so eager to show Bucky everything about Christmas traditions and its entanglement with the pop culture of the 21th century, they started celebrating on the 24th.

“Relax,” Tony had said when he asked if they weren’t starting things too early, “there are a lot of countries that celebrate Christmas on the 24th. Just sit back and enjoy. I want you to have fun.” his eyes had shone, very much alive.

It was technically the first time Bucky would be celebrating Christmas after finding himself in this new century, and even if it was overwhelming, because even his best friend seemed to know how things worked nowadays, Tony helped him navigate through it all with ease.

“I want the Christmas Eve to be just the two of us.” Bucky had said, hoping that if he had a preview of what would be happening in the next day with all the Avengers included, he would be able to enjoy it more.

Tony had agreed without a second thought, and promptly arranged everything they would need for that day. That’s how they ended up where they were now, in the genious’ penthouse drinking an unholy amount of eggnog and singing these traditional christmas songs.

Even though Bucky couldn’t get drunk, his blood still coursed through him lazily, giving him the perfect headspace he needed to enjoy the holiday. Maybe he was drunk with love, he pondered, looking as Tony babbled on about the next song he would sing.

He was at peace as sat back on the couch, drinking his eggnog and watching with mirth as Tony hips moved recklessly in what Bucky was sure he thought was sexy, but ended bordering adorable, to the rhythm of bells from the new song he chose to eviscerate.

Tony cleared his throat, gave him a clumsy wink, and started singing.

“Dashing through the snoooow…” Bucky rolled his eyes at the smaller man’s performance. His lover was many things, but a good singer was not one of them. “In a one-horse open sleeeeigh,” Bucky frowned, nostalgia hitting him in the guts.

He knew that song. 

Flashes of his younger self singing it with Steve rose in his mind. For a moment, he was back in Brooklyn, with his Ma and Stevie, eating turkey and huddling together near the fireplace, singing happily to the tunes from a nicer time.

Tony’s voice brought him to the present, although with a small twinge from his heart at the new (old) memory. He smiled as his lover stumbled closer, stretching a hand for him, and Bucky went with it.

He rose from the couch and rested his hands on Tony’s hips as the man lead them to the center of the living room, where they had previously moved away the coffee table so they could dance. He enjoyed the feeling all on his own, listening Tony sing his childhood song for a while, before the urge to join in overtook his abilities to stay put.

He joined Tony on the chorus.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!” he got so involved with the music, he hadn't realized Tony had completely frozen between his arms, and looked at him open mouthed, until he opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

“What, sweetheart?” he asked, the smile on his face never phazing.

“You know this song.” Tony’s question sounded more like a statement than it probably should.

Bucky snorted and kissed Tony right next to his lips.

“Of course, you dummy. Some songs are older than me.”

Tony mock gasped. “That can’t be true, you are ancient.” Bucky giggled.

“That makes this song what? Prehistoric?”

Tony nodded eagerly, but a tiny smile creeping on his face broke his acting, “Most likely.”

A beat of silence, both looking into each other’s eyes before breaking into a set of loud laughs. Tony was breathless by the end of it.

“No, but seriously.” Bucky cleaned the tears from his eyes after he got himself under control, hands going back around his tiny boyfriend hips. “Isn’t this a Thanksgiving song?”

Tony tilted his head to the side, frowning. He swirled Bucky’s long locks with his finger as he answered. “No?”

“Are you sure? Cause I’m almost a hundred percent sure we sang it on Thanksgiving.”

“Jarvis?” he asked, not taking his eyes from Bucky’s. The music had ended a few seconds ago, yet they still swayed slightly, both oblivious they were doing it.

“Sergeant Barnes is correct. The song was initially written for Thanksgiving festivities in the late nineteenth century, although became a known Christmas song in the beginning of the twentieth century, the exact date is a mystery, I’m afraid.”

“Thanks Jarvs.” Tony said, blinking at the new discovery. “Well… we live and learn, don’t we?”

“Yup.” Bucky said, popping the ‘p’ stronger than necessary. He gave in the urge to lean down and kiss Tony properly, heart beating faster as Tony let out an approvingly hum and brought their bodies closer.

The kiss heated up quickly. They broke apart, both panting for air as they flushed their chests together. Tony smirked mischievously.

“I still haven’t shown you the best part of Christmas yet, sugar.”

Bucky raised a single eyebrow.

“Oh? Show me, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? comment and kudos are always welcomed! <3  
> you can find me over tumblr at @sparkly-angell and @pinkgold-angel


End file.
